60 de Febrero
by RyMTY
Summary: ola amigitos alfin eh vuelto y contaremos una pequeña historia


_**Sigo Con mi obra**_

Yo: Sigo con mi obra

**_Porfin eh Vuelto_**

Yo: R-R-RyMTY!

**_Llego la Hora_**

Yo: PREFIERO SER ANORMAL QUE SER NORMAL!

_**Sigo Con Mi obra**_

_**Porfin eh Vuelto**_

_**Llego la Hora**_

_**De escribir un fic**_

YO: Despuesdetressemanasalfinesc ribounfic

HEY MI GENTE BONITA COMO HAN ESTADO!

espero que muy bien ya los extrañaba que casi 3 semanas sin escribir ni un fic , bueno tengo una excusa y eso que el perro de la esquina como no tuvo una infancia se murio bueno de echo no

sali apenas de una depresion que me hace llorar cada vez que lo recuerdo T.T (MusicaYmas100 POR QUE TUVISTES QUE SE ELIMINADO PORQUEEE!)y aparte de jugar a Assasins Creeds ewe me atrapo y me arrastro con el,Verdad Altair y Ezio

**Los Dos:** Verdad!

**Connor:** Verdad

**Yo:** callate Connor que tu ni me agradaste -.-

y aparte Bienvenidos a mi fic que se titula

60 de Febrero

Bien no vemos en el fic

* * *

A el 60 febrero un día especial para todo el mundo y que se celebra quien sabe solo tenía ganas de decirlo … que no me miren , no dije que fuera importante o si o tal vez importante para alguien en este mundo

**Alguien del público**: eso es tan cierto :D/Dice Feliz/

Bien era el 60 de febrero y Mio y Ritsu…

**Ritsu:** espera espera no estamos lista aun

**Yo:** entonces que diré

**Mio**: inventa algo

**Yo:**okey

Bien como los Troncazas de Mio Y Ritsu no están lista inventare algo si saco a Yui o A Mugi de la papelera de reciclaje /pensando/ pero me da wueba sacarlas,

* * *

**Mientras Tanto en la Papelera de Reciclaje de Mi Computadora**

-Crees que nos saque algun dia- Dice Yui

-Quien sabe- Dice Mugi

* * *

**Ahora en el Estudio**

Ya se Usare a los Pitufos veamos /se telenstraporta a Pitufilandia/

* * *

**En Pitufilandia**

-Yo Soy el papa pitufo El Mas Chingon de Pitufilandia -Dice el papa pitufo

-Yo Soy Pitufina La mas Putita de aquí -Dice Pitufina tocándose el cabello

-Yo Soy Fortachon el mas Esteorizado de aquí

-Pero esperen Falta Nuestra amiga RyMTY-Dice el Papa Pitufo

-Yo Soy RyMTY -Dije en version pitufo con una AK-47 en la mano lista para disparar- Y soy un Psicópata -Y empieza a disparar hacia los demás pitufas

Pitufos: no nono RyMTY espera nonooooooooooooooooo /Dicen los pitufos quemándose/

* * *

**De Vuelta en el Estudio**

-y por eso amigos alejen cualquier tipo de arma RyMTY ಠ_ಠ-Dice Coud quitándole el ak-47 a RyMTY

-aaaaaaaaaah Por queeee ಥ_ಥ -Dije Triste porque me quitaron el ak-47

- POR QUE ESTAS CHIFLADAAA ಠ_ಠ -Dice Coud levantando ambas manos exclamando con cara "wtf"

-Bien ya Acabamos -Dice Ritsu entrando al escenario

-Bien continuo -Dije empezando a leer un libro libro -Hoy les voy a contar risitos De oro

**Alguien del Publico:** /levanta la mano/pero esa historia ya me lo seಠ_ಠ

-pero esta version no- Dije bien Happy :3

**Alguien del Publico:** pero… /interrumpido/

-Que te calles -Dije enojada

* * *

**Adentro del Libro**

Bien continuo, había una vez en Un bosque

-Me dices porque rayos estoy haciendo esto -Dice Mio vestida de risitos de oro con cara de "ahí no mames"

Es Mi historia no es tu historia así que te callas ,bien continuo Había una Niña llamada Mio que corría feliz por el bosque, Bueno no estaba corriendo ni sonreía por pinche amargada

-te oí eh -Dice Mio con cara amenazante

Te callas /la calla/, luego llego a una casa de gengibre

-y esto que tiene que ver con risitos de oro ಠ_ಠ -pregunto mio

quien sabe yo solo estoy contando lo que dice el libro

-Dame el Libro -Dice coud y ve la portada

Historia: 60 de Febrero

Escrito por: Un Dinosaurio

Publicado: Hace 1,000,000 de años

- Este libro fue creado por un dinosaurio ಠ_ಠ- Dice coud con cara de "no Mames"

a ese dinosaurio es todo un loquillo :3

- Y ahora que ಠ_ಠ -Dice Mio

ewe

-ahi no ಥ_ಥ -Dice Mio asustado

Pony es tu turno :D

-Soy Una Mañana- Dice el Pony

Bueno continuo llega el pony donde esta mio le avienta un taco, pero como el pony Le aventó un Madrazo con el taco dejando A Mio como el Pacqiao cuando le habían dado el Madrazo que le aventó Márquez, Cuando Mio estaba media Muerta el Pon le empezo a dar por el Tra

-Esperaa quee -Dice Mio medio Muerta que ya empezaba a oler

Bueno el Pony lo hace y se cansa dice:

-Ahí me voy a la Mie***

luego llega la luna y la manda a volar hacia el espacio, aterriza en Júpiter donde hay muchos Nyan Cats luego llega el Pony Fumador 2 (tengo dos ponys :3) y le da droga y Mio revive y muere por falta de aire mientras que Ritsu se lo comio un dinosaurio ,Fin :3

* * *

**Devuelta en la vida real**

**Público:** enserio ಠ_ಠ

**Yo**: Si :3

**Fin**

* * *

**aparte de que me inyecte muchos de estos**

**bien me despido por hoy espero sus Reviws ansiosamente:**

**Amenazas de Muerte**

**Amenazas de Mi Mama (eh recibido varias de ella)jajajajaj (es neta ._.)**

**Ideas (para el proximo capitulo aunque ya esta echo pero lo voy a editar)**

**Video Juegos (de preferencia XBOX 360)**

**Lanzándome Un Tomate (eeeeh tomatitos eeeeeh:D)**

**Gracias a Todos por leer este fic**

**Bien Adios**

**bien adios**

**/se va/**

* * *

**Canciones Usadas:**

Sigo Con Mi Obra -Porta

Quiero Volver- Keyn

* * *

**PD: Si lees esto te sale una cana mas**

**PD2: Si lees esto significa que estas leyendo esto**

**PD3: Ya no leas esto**

**PD4: YA DEJA DE LEER ESTO D:**

**PD5: YA DEJA DE LEER ESTO NO VEZ QUE VOY A LLORAR SI NO LO DEJAS DE LEER TT_TT**

**PD6: MAMAA MIRA AUN SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTO TT_TT**

**ewe**


End file.
